Blood and tears
by Haruko-sensei
Summary: Tutti a dormire a casa di Hanamichi, e se succedesse un incidente? deathfic [mitmiya]


Blood and tears  
  
Stiamo insieme da ormai due mesi, ci vogliamo bene, ci amiamo, abbiamo superato da un pezzo il fatto che siamo due maschi, sinceramente, a noi non ci fregava niente, gli altri sicuramente ci avrebbero sfottuto. Non Hanamichi... non Rukawa... loro stanno insieme da molto più tempo di noi due, non Ayako... che mi voleva davvero benee tuttora me ne dimostra, non Kogure, che fa bene a tenere la sua boccaccia tappata sennò lo strangolo, non Haruko, la mia migliore amica. Ma bensì tutto il resto della scuola, parecchie persone, sfottono sia noi due che Hanamichi e Rukawa. Possibile che non riescano a capire che siamo persone come loro? Non c'è nulla di male, l'omosessualità, non è un reato, perchè non vogliono capirlo? Mi fanno rabbia, ogni volta che passiamo davanti agli altri, sento dietro di me quelle maledette voci -Ahahaha Guardate un po'? Una coppia di gay!- -CHE SCHIFO!- e altre offese del genere, se non ci fosse Hisashi a trattenermi, a quest'ora avrei fatto chissà quale casino. Hisashi... perchè questo è un mondo di merda? Spiegamelo!  
  
^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^  
  
Quella sera, Ryota, Hisashi, Hanamichi, Kaede, Ayako, Kogure, Haruko e Yoehi andavano a al pub del centro di Kanagawa, un posticino tranquillo e carino, lì, nessuno sfotteva nessuno, c'rano anche un sacco di gay, perciò non sarebbe stato un problema per le due coppie. Avevano preso posto e cominciarono a divertirsi, Ryota e Hanamichi, erano già al quinto bicchiere di birra, e già cominciavano a svarionare, in quello stato, nemmeno il ventaglio di Ayako sarebbe stato utile, Mitsui si mise una mano davanti agli occhi per non guardare la scena raccapricciante. Quando vide il suo ragazzo che stava per salire sul tavolo, lo afferrò per la vita e lo mise a sedere sulle sue gambe, almeno sarebbe stato un po' calmo, ma invece si sbagliava, perchè Ryota aveva incominciato a dimenarsi, e urlare... -VOGLIO SALIRE SUL TAVOLO! LASCAMIIIII!- Mitsui lo guardava esasperato, doveva chiudergli la bocca in qualche modo, e quale sarebbe stato il modo migliore se non con un bacio? Mitsui, fece morire le urla di Ryota, in un bacio, la lingua di Hisashi, esplorava quella del suo ragazzo appassionatamente, lo abbracciava, infilandogli una mano nella maglietta e l'altra lo sorreggeva, ubriaco com'era non sarebbe riuscito a stare in equilibrio, il piccolo Miyagi, si aggrappava alle forti spalle del tiratore da tre, ricambiando il bacio con la stessa passione, lo amava davvero tanto. Kogure guardava la scena con uno sguardo omicida. Intanto, anche Rukawa prese provvedimenti e lo baciò, il rossino, si perse nel bacio. Dopo un po' si staccarono, per riprendere fiato e Ryota, cercò di avvicinare la mano al bicchiere di birra di Yoehi, appena il moretto se ne accorse, lo prese e lo bevve (Il bicchiere, non Ryota NdAyako), e provocò un'espressione triste a Miyagi, che fece il broncio. -Ragazzi che ne dite di andare in un albergo a passare la notte? Così questi due si riprenderanno!- -OTTIMA IDEA HARUKINA!- -Nh...- -SHIII!!!- Ryota annuì felicemente, intanto, si incamminarono verso un hotel, e mentre camminavano, Ryota sentì le gambe cedergli e cadde rovinosamente a terra. -Hisashiiiii!! Non ce la faccio!- -CHE PALLE FAI RYO!- Così, lo tirò su, cosicchè Ryota lo abbracciò e gli mise le gambe attorno alla vita, sembrava un koala, Mitsui si sentì un po' in imbarazzo, il suo ragazzo che si comportava come una ragazzina delle medie idiota.... Appena furono in hotel, Mitsui, lasciò cadere Ryota sul letto, provocandgli un lamento di disapprovazione. -Credo che non abbia approvato!- rise Ayako, che strano, poco tempo fa lei era il centro dei suoi pensieri e poi si mette col suo rivale di sempre, che strana la vita. Il playmaker era accaldato e così si tolse la camicia, anche se Ayako protestava dicendo che si sarebbe preso la febbre, però nemmeno l'aveva ascoltata... Intanto Hisashi, stava parlando con gli altri, e appena Ryota vide Hanamichi e Rukawa che pomiciavano, cominciò a chiamare il suo ragazzo. -Aspetta un attimo!- -HISASHIIIIIIIIIII!- -E UN ATTIMO!- -HICCHIIII!- (Hicchi= Hicchan=Hisashi-chan abbreviato NdAyako) Nessuna risposta... -HICCHIIIIIIIIIII!- Ryota intanto continuava a chiamarlo, e Kogure stava per scoppiare.... -E BASTA LA VUOI FINIRE TESTA DI CAZZO? ADESSO VERRà, TI HA DETTO ASPETTA, INVECE DI URLARE, VEDI DI STARE UN PO' ZITTO! IDIOTA, MI STAI SULLE PALLE, CRETINO, TANTO MITSUI SE CONTINUI SI È STANCATO DELLE TUE URLA DA BAMBINETTA ISTERICA!- Kogure, non aveva restito, aveva sempre amato Hisashi, e adesso, quella mezzasega gliel'aveva portato via. -N...Non mi vuole?- -NO NON TI VUOLE!- Ryota cominciò a singhiozzare, nello stato in cui era, credeva a tutto, si rannicchiò su se stesso e cominciò a piangere e riempire di lacrime il cuscino, Mitsui era rimasto ammutolito da ciò che aveva detto Kogure, persino Rukawa e Hanamichi avevano smesso di baciarsi un istante per vedere quello che stava succedendo. -KOGURE! STA ZITTO! NON È VERO UN CAZZO SEI UN BASTARDO!- Adesso Hisashi era davvero incazzato, e andò dal suo piccolino, e comincò ad accarezzargli i capelli dolcemente... e parlargli dolcemente... Ryota alzò un attimo gli occhi, quegli splendidi smeraldi tristi e lucidi, e poi affondò il viso nel petto di Mitsui, che prese a consolarlo e dirgli che non era vero niente. -Ma dai, vai a credere a quello che ti dice lui? Io ti amo Ryo e lo sai bene, non potrei mai sbattermene di te piccolo!- -E... E perchè allora non venivi da me?- -Stavo parlando e poi sarei subito venuto da te no?- Mitsui, gli alzò il mento e avvicinò le labbra a quelle tremanti di Ryota e vi posò un bacio veloce. Gli altri capirono subito che erano di troppo, e quindi li lasciarono soli, Kogure andò via un po' dopo, era davvero nero. -Hicchi?- -Dimmi...- -Perchè Kogure si è arrabbiato?- -Perchè è un idiota, stai tranquillo- Mitsui cominciò a sbottonargli i pantaloni, glieli tolse lentamente, e lo stesso fece con i suoi boxer, neri, aderenti... successivamente, cominciò a succhiare avidamente, Ryota mise le mani fra i suoi capelli... -Aaah... Hicchahhhn...- dopo che fu venuto, Mitsui, si sdraiò sopra di lui e a un centrimento dalla sua bocca cominciò a parlargli... -^_^ Ti sei ripreso un po'?- -Non tanto...- -MA COME?- -UN PO' SI!- Ryota circondò la vita di Hisashi con le braccia, il ragazzo gli stava parlando, ma si accorse troppo tardi che Ryota si era addormentato. -Maledetto, mi hai fatto sprecare fiato!- e così gli dette un bacio sulla bocca, finendo per addormentarsi anche lui. Il giorno dopo, mentre erano a pranzo, tutti parlavano delle loro notti, notarono anche qualcun altro che la sera prima non c'era... Sendoh! -Ahahahahah! Il Tensai ha colpito ancora! Rukawa stava sotto! AHAHAHAH!- -Do'hao!- -TEME KITSUNE!- -Basta! Io e Sendoh, l'abbiamo fatto anche noi! Vero Aki? ^,^- -DA quando voi due...- -Stiamo insieme da almeno tre mesi!- -EEEEEH?!- -Invece io e Yoehi non l'abbiamo fatto ma... beh, abbiamo fatto altre cose...- -Vero Harukina?- -VERO!- -AHAHA! RYOTA E IO, STRANAMENTE NON L'ABBIAMO FATTO! DI SOLITO QUANDO CI CAPITA LO FACCIAMO SEMPRE MA IERI...- -MA DAI HICCHI? ERO UBRIACO!- -IDIOTA!- -VAFFANCULO! E TU COSA HAI FATTO KOGURE?! ^_^- sorrisetto a presa di culo... -Niente... Ieri non ho fatto niente... SEI UNO STRONZO!- prese il coltello dalla tavola e lo piantò un poco sopra al cuore di Ryota, che cadde dalla sedia ansimante, non respirava bene.... -GUARDA COSA HAI FATTO IDIOTA!- Mitsui lo coplì violentemente facendogli perdere i sensi... -RYO!- si precipitò dal piccoletto... il sangue fluiva sul suo corpo, rubino rosso che non perdona... le mani di Mitsui, erano ormai sporche di sangue... tutti erano lì intorno, Haruko stava già piangendo... -H...Hi..cc..hi!- -NON PARLARE!- Faceva fatica a parlare, stava perdendo troppo sangue, Yoehi intanto era andato a chiamare l'ambulanza. -N..o... Asc...col..ta H..icchi, t..i am...o!- -PERCHÈ MI DICI QUESTO?!- le lacrime cominciarono a scorrergli lungo il viso, tutti gli altri, piangevano, perfino Rukawa... -Per...perch...è fr...a po...co non ci sar...ò più.. e...- -NON LO DIRE! NON È VERO! TU STARAI SEMPRE CON ME! RYO!- -B...bacia...mi!- -SI, MA TU NON...- Mitsui avvicinò le labbra al ragazzino in fin di vita, il bacio era debole, stava perdendo le forze... si staccarono... -Hi...cchi...- Ryota... un colpo di tosse, il sangue sul viso di Hisashi, mischiato alle lacrime... e quegli occhi verdi che si stavano spegnendo piano... Ryota non ce l'aveva fatta... -NOOOOOOOOO!!- Mitsui cominciò a urlare e piangere disperatamente...  
  
^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^  
  
Quello fu l'ultimo giorno che vidi quegli splendidi occhi, Ryota, il mio piccolo Ryota, era morto... questa parola mi fa rabbrividire, quel maledetto di Kogure, adesso non so dove sia e non me ne frega, mi ha portato via la mia ragione di vita, non so nemmeno come riuscire ad andare avanti... non so come ci sto riuscendo... RYOTA NON TI DIMENTICHERò MAI! AMORE MIO!  
  
FINE  
  
Ayako: WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! RYOOOOOO! Ryota: WAAAAAHHHH RYOOO?? È già la seconda volta che mi fai morire! Ayako: O.O||| Ma daiiii! Ryota: . Vieni quiiiii! Ayako: nOOOOOOO! AIUTOOOOOO! HANAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Hanamichi: Fermo Ryo-chaaaaaan!! Cosa scriverà poi? Ayako: UNA LEMON! UNA LEMOOOOOOOOOOON!!! ANZI DUEEEEE!!! ANCHE HANARU RUHANA! COME VI PAREEEEEE!! MA NIENTE MITKOOOOO!!! Mitsui: EEEEEEEHHHHHHH? MITKOOOOOO?! Kogure: Amore?! Mitsui: AAAAAAHHHH! TOGLIETEMELOOOOO!! Ayako: FUORIIIIIIIIII!! Mitsui, Hanamichi,Ayako&Ryota: Fiuuuuuuu, alla prox! Ryota: NON MORIRò VERO?! Ayako: NO! (Forse) Ryota:_# Ayako: NOOO! NON MORIRAI! ^^ 


End file.
